Serenity
by Olympus Bros
Summary: The year is 2555 the war ended two years ago. A hero will arise. Heros will fall. But can a simple solder save the galaxy from falling into war. I don't own anything. I'm sorry guys, but this story is dead. I may make a re-write down the road, but not I'm not surre yet.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I have been trying to put this story together for awhile and I had some done time and decided to finally type it so here goes nothing I also now that halo 4 is coming out and I still want to write this story.**

**Serenity.**

Prequel

Year 2553: The Human Covenant war has just ended after three decades of war. With billions dead on both sides Soldiers and civilians both among the dead. Dozens of Human worlds have burned at the hands of the seemingly unstoppable Covenant juggernaut. Toward the last few weeks of the war the Sangheili one of many Species in the Covenant broke off from them to support the U.N.S.C. that was the true turning point in the war. Truth the leader of the Covenant would than go through a portal that was buried beneath the African mega city of _New Mombassa. _A task force was quickly put together to go through the portal after truth Master Chief The last Spartan left of the Super Soldier project left was included along with his A.I Cortana. The went through the portal to stop Truth from firing all the Halo Rings from a place called the Ark and wiping out all life in the universe. They were successful in doing so but not without a price when the Ark was destroyed the ship that the Chief was on did not fully make it through the portal. Only half of the Ship the _FORWARD UNTO DAWN _made it through the Chief was listed as MIA by the UNSC.

Year 2555: The UNSC decided to find the Chief and his A.I friend no matter what the coast this is the story of a soldier that survived the war and would eventually find him self in another one his name is James ****** and he is and corporal in the 101st O.D.S.T division.

**(vote for last name In your reviews and it has to start with D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N This story is just getting started and I hope to take it in a derection that no one has before )**

**Serenity.**

**Chapter One: The Mission.**

**James**

My life has not been a easy one no not at all my life has actually been a fight for survival. Well I guess that's what you get when you join the Helljumpers yes if you haven't figured it out yet I am a corporal in the 101st O.D.S.T division. I seen my shear of combat over the years Luna, Earth those were by far the worst though. Well I guess I should tell you about myself then I am twenty three years old with brown hair and steel gray eyes I'm 6'1''. I have a tattoo of the O.D.S.T embalm on my right shoulder with the words _We go feet first _under it also on my back is a image of a grim reaper and on its scythe is the word _Semper Fi_. Which means all ways loyal in Latin over my heart I had a cross and it said _Remember the fallen_. Today started off like any other day a alarm waking me up _0600_ hours "ahh" I groaned as I got off my cot going over to my bag and grabbed a black T-shirt and put it on while walking over to my friend Mickey's cot and flipping it over.

"what the heck man what did I do to you" he groaned half asleep on the floor. Just then Dutch walked in dressed like me in a black T-shirt and grey shorts.

"come on Mickey, Rookie everyone's in the mess hall already" Said Dutch.

"alright just let me get dressed" said Mickey. This gave me time to reflect it had been two years since the end of the war but the images are still in my mind anyway we are still stationed on the _Say My Name._

"alright lets go" said Mickey as we headed over to the mess hall we got there and I was about to open the door when they burst open with Romeo running out and Buck hot on his tail.

"get back here Romeo that's an order" said Buck through gritted teeth.

"sorry gunny can't take a order that will get me killed" Romeo yelled back. Dutch chuckled Mickey looked at me with a face that said 'what the hell' I just shrugged back and started to walk into the mess hall I saw several marines and some fellow odst's sitting at tables in the far corner sat Dare drinking her coffee. I went and got some eggs and bacon and sat across from her Mickey getting some oatmeal sitting to my right and Dutch getting what I got sitting to my right. At about 0638 Romeo and Buck came back in the mess hall and sitting on Dutch's left Buck sitting next to Dare. Mickey had a curios look in his eyes Dutch was looking at Mickey with a look that said 'don't even ask' and I was thinking if I should go get coffee.

"so what happened now" asked Mickey everyone groaned.

"lets not talk about it okay Mickey" said Dare he just nodded his head.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 8 Time: 1300

Right now we were at the firing range Me using my M7-SMG firing three shot burst into the target.

"_Bravo squad report to the briefing room on the double" _The inter com said.

"Alright people lets go" said Buck setting down his MA37 Assault rifle. Later that day we were sitting in the briefing room on the _Say My Name. _Just then Admiral James Carter walked in.

"Officer on deck" shouted Buck we all shaped a salute.

"At ease people the UNSC has selected you for one of the most important mission in the history of humanity your squad has been selected to find the Chief" he said at his words we all froze

"wow" said Mickey.

**(A/N I now I left it at a cliff hanger so please don't kill me also please stick with the story it will get better.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N okay there hasn't been much action but I swear I'm working on it just hang in there.)**

**Serenity.**

Chapter Two: Drop

Year: 2555 Month: June Day 21 Time: 0830

James

It's been awhile since we got the mission details. Find the Chief I got to admit that it's a little overwhelming but I know we can handle it. Right know I'm down at the firing range same as yesterday. The _Say My Name _has already gone the farthest any ship has and yet there is no sign of the Chief I'm starting to think that there's nothing out here, but I couldn't care less. I heard someone walk up to me I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Dare.

"mind if I join you" She said gesturing to the target. I just shrugged she picked up a M6G-Magnum from the table. She took up a stance and started shooting. About a hour later I was walking down the hall on my way to my bunk when a crew member bumped into me. He apologized then started running again I started to notice multiple crew running every where.

"_All crew we are on level alpha report to your stations on the double I say again" _I stopped listening and ran to my bunk were I saw Mickey with all his gear on except his helmet packing up ammo explosives and all other things Mickey. He looked up to me.

"where the hell were you" he said. I gestured to my side arm. "what ever just get suited up, weapons, ammo you know the drill" . After I got all my weapons, armor, and ammo we headed to the briefing room. When we got there I saw Buck once again arguing with Romeo Dutch sitting in the corner cleaning his side arm and Dare shaking hear head in her hands. We all sat down when the admiral came in the room Buck doing the whole officer on deck thing and him saying at ease.

"what's going on sir" said Buck the admiral had a serious look on his face.

"right now we currently above a planet that has not been discovered… but there is signs that someone tried to colonize it" he said in a serious voice.

"so what if so company tried to colonize a piece of rock and failed why does it concern use" said Romeo.

"we picked up a distress beacon on the southern side of the planet reports say it's the Dawn" . We were shocked to say the lest. "I need your team to head down planet side ASAP you'll be inserted in your usual HEV pods at 0900 after you recover the Chief you will radio the ship for pick up any questions" he asked we all shock our heads. "alright Dismissed" the admiral said

"alright hell jumpers lets move pods now go go go" yelled Buck with an air of authority we all rushed out Dare getting up to follow but the admiral put a hand on her shoulder telling her that she was staying on the side to rely info. We walked into the pod room I saw dozens of pods I put my M7-SMG into it's slot and I sat in the chair. Let me get you caught up on the HEV. HEV stands for Human, Entry, Vehicle holds one person per pod and there's only about six inch's of metal separating me from the vacuum of space and don't get me started on the fact that they have us drop from low orbit but I have to agree it's a hell of a rush. I was sitting in my pod waiting for it to go green it felt like days weeks even years then finally green light.

"alright people we are green and very very mean" yelled Buck over the teams comm its kind of our saying. Then the pod detached and I was rocketed at the planet with enough G-force to knock someone out but I still remained awake just barley. It took all of my will power to take off my helmet and empty my stomach of all its contents. Then I hit atmo I looked through the widow and saw fire 'great' I though as I lost conciseness.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 21 Time: 1300

"ahhhhh" I grunted I looked around in my pod to find that I had crashed on top of a hill. The pod door was malfunctioning 'what else is new' I thought hitting the emergency switch that activated the explosive pins in the door 3..2...1 pop the door flew around eight feet before landing in the sand. I got out of the pod and looked around as far as I could see there was sand and hills I looked south and saw a stream of smoke about a click away but the source of the smoke was blocked by some hills I tried using my radio but all I got was static so I made a decision I grabbed my M7 and started to walk toward the source of the smoke.

**(A/NI swear next chapter there will be some action also later in the story you'll see our young hero fight his own inner battle)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N alright here you go the next chapter and yes it does have action in it)**

**Serenity**

**Chapter three: Where the hell are we**

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 21 Time: 1400

**James**

I have been jogging for around ten minutes and I'm almost to the base of the hill 'damn it's hot out' I thought I stopped and looked around 'well the whole fucking planet is a desert idiot' I thought. I look to my right and see a HEV pod with its door still on it. I ran up to it and look through the widow inside to see Mickey unconscious. I grunt as I push the pods door of. I look over him he doesn't seem to be injured. I take off Mickey's helmet and check his pulse he's alive I was about to put his helmet back on him when I thought 'his radio may work' I take off my helmet and put on his I put my helmet in my pack. Mickey groans as I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder and start to walk up the hill. The hill starts to get steeper and more rocky. I finally get to the top and see the wreckage of the Dawn about sixty yards away. I set Mickey down next to some rocks. I look back at the wreckage and see three more pod huh the rest of the squad most be in there.

"_bravo squad come in bravo squad come in this is the SAY MY NAME" _said a panicky voice over the radio.

"This is bravo six go ahead SAY MY NAME" I answered.

"_We are under attack I repeat we are under attack" _said the voice then the line went dead. I here the whin of a engine and see some kind of strange drop ship come in from the west and land. I bring my M7 to bare and look through the scope at the drop ship land and humans in strange armor walk out. I jerk back in shock then look through the scope again this time at the drop ship. I see in big letters _Alliance spec-ops_. Never heard of the Alliance what the hell. I look again and see three of them start walking up to a hole in the Dawns hull. I see Buck walk out with his helmet on and start talking to what I think was the leader. They seem to come to some sort of deal then when Buck took of his helmet all hell broke loose. The Alliance people pointed guns at him there was a lot of yelling then a shot rang out and Buck dropped to the ground clutching his chest. A red dot appeared on the drop ship almost like a laser from a sniper but I knew better it was Dutch's Spartan Laser. The dot grew bigger until booooom the drop ships engine exploded then the Alliance started to fire at the wreckage. I heard the sound of Romeo's sniper and one of the Alliance solders head exploded in a mess of blood and gore. Another fell to the ground clutching his leg as Dutch was emptying clips into the Alliance Soldiers. Around twelve more Alliance solders came out of the wreckage of the drop ship and stormed the Dawn six minutes later they hauled out Dutch and Romeo they picked up Bucks body and got on a second drop ship that came to get them and left. I made a decision I picked up a still unconscious Mickey throwing him over my shoulder and jogging north. 'This drop just went to hell' I though and for the second time that day I asked myself out loud "were the hell are we".

Year: 2555 Month: June Day:21 Time:1500

Mal

This has been a great day yes I said it me Captain Malcom Reynolds. Me and Zoe just dropped the gods of at the site requested got the money and no one was shot not even a flesh wound. Right know me and Zoe were walking back to _Serenity. _It's been a rough couple of weeks we barley get enough money but were still flying.

"sir" said Zoe looking off to the right. I followed her trail of sight and saw a silhouette of a figure around a hundred and fifty yards out.

"sir do you see it" she asked not taking her eyes off of it.

"yeah I see it lets keep moving" I said wanting to get out of there not that I thought the person was dangerous but its just the fact that I don't want to have to help it him, her, whatever.

"sir I think he has wounded" said Zoe as I looked closer I saw he was dressed in some sort of uniform and had a person dressed like him thrown over is shoulder.

"he looks like Alliance Zoe lets go" I said.

"hold on" she said walking his way he was now only ten yards away.

"are you alright" she asked running up to him and helping set his friend on the ground.

"are you alright" she asked he nodded. "is he alright" said Zoe gesturing to the man over his shoulder.

"I don't know …..he may have a concision are…..you with the Alliance" he asked tiredly. We shook our heads 'no' that helmet was really starting to creep me out. He heaved a sigh of relief then he passed out right in front of us.

"sir they need medical attention" she said.

"fine but I ain't gonna take the punishment if he turns out to be Alliance" I said throwing him over my shoulder. Zoe picking up his friend.

"Wash get the ship ready we got guest" I said into the comm while walking toward the ship.

**(A/N I bet you didn't see that coming and if you don't know the Alliance went crazy because they thought that buck was Mal but well get to that later in the story)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N well in this chapter the crew of Serenity have a look at the O.D.S.T's.)**

**Serenity.**

Chapter four: Serenity.

Year: 2555 Month: June :Day: 21 Time: 1530

Mal

"doc get the med bay ready" I yelled into the ship as the ramp closed behind us. I saw doc come down from the cat walk and come up to were me and Zoe put the people in the cargo hold.

"doc help me carry this one to the med bay" I said gesturing to the one that was asleep the whole time.

"okay just lets be careful….were did you pick these guys up" said Simion.

"on our way back why" I said in a tone that said 'ask one more question I dare you'. We finally got to the me bay I set him on the table while Simion went around getting different items.

"okay now take his helmet off nice and slow" said Simion going into doctor mode. I did as told the soldier looked in his early twenty's with the start of a beard.

"do you know his name" said the doctor checking his vitals.

"no don't know anything about the piece _Tzao gao" _I said.

"well there's nothing fatal that's wrong with him just a concussion he should wake up in a few hours" said Simion.

"sir get out here now" yelled Zoe calmly. I started running to the cargo hold. I saw Zoe sitting down on a create looking into the a dark corner. I went up to her.

"Zoe what" I was cut off by the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back off my head.

**James**

Alright time to re-think the plain I'm on a ship that is definitely not the _Say My Name _with no idea were Mickey is or who these people are.

"I advise you drop that gun right now or your ain't getting of this ship alive" said the person in front of me.

"were is my friend" I said my soft voice barley a whisper due to the fact that I don't use my voice. I noticed movement on the cat walk I looked to see a man in his late fifties coming down the stairs with a calm look.

"son put the gun down" he said.

"can't do that" I said in a soft voice.

"alright I'm going to turn around slowly and your going to put the gun down" he said as he turned around I saw his face he couldn't help but gasp.

"sir" I said then every thing went black.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 22 Time: 0600

James

"ahhhhhh" I groaned sitting up I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. 'what the hell' I thought trying to break free. I then heard arguing outside the small room I was in. I looked around the room had a very Spartan feel to it a bed a desk and a chair. I was looking around when the door opened to revel a tall man with brown hair and a light beard he had that look that said 'gun for hire' I then noticed the knife strapped to his hip. 'So it looks like they want information' I thought 'sorry to disappoint'. I sat their calmly waiting to see what he would do. He just stood their looking me up and down sizing me up.

"you know no one ain't give a shit what happens to you" he said in a rough voice. I just shrugged he then walked over to me got about two inch's from my face and just starred. 'what a idiot' I thought seeing as I still had my helmet on. I head butted him and heard a _chunch_ when my helmet met his noise he fell back grabbing his noise. I quickly got up walked over to him and kicked him in the face knocking him out. I got his knife and used it to cut the ropes not a easy thing to do with my hands tied behind back. I then droped the knife and went up to the door and opened it a sliver to see if anyone was outside. Seeing no one was I walked out the door. I then walked down a hallway coming into a kitchen area where their was a young girl around twenty with brown hair and wearing a jumpsuit making some sort of sandwich. She didn't see me because her back was turned to me. I hoped from shadow to shadow sneaking by her heading to what I thought was the Bridge of the ship. I walked down a hall way that looked like the crew quarters I heard talking so I dug my back as far into the corner as I could. I got the knife out and started up the stairs I saw the African-American women that that was in the desert standing their talking to…..Buck! What I thought he was dead wait he wasn't wearing his armor and as I looked closer I saw he was more slim than Buck, his noise was also more pointed and he was at lest a inch taller then Buck. I got out of my cover and started sneaking up on the women I almost got behind her when the Buck look alike pulled out a weird looking pistol.

"move one more step and I'll put a bullet right between your eyes" he said. I then dropped the knife and fell to my knees he even sounded like Buck. "you ain't Alliance so who the hell are you" just then the man that I had knocked out came rushing onto the bridge.

"cap'in the…" he looked and saw what was happening.

"alright this is what were going to do you are going to explain what the hell is going on and if I don't like the answers you give me then I'll put a bullet in your head and drop you off at the nearest rock" said the Buck look alike.

**(A/N I know not much dialogue but there will be next chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Serenity.**

Chapter Five: First Mission.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 21 Time: 1630

James

We moved to what looked like a lounge area. The Buck look alike and Zoe were watching me while the big guy that I learned his name is Jayne was gathering the crew. After about two minutes Jayne came in with the old guy from earlier the girl in the jumpsuit a guy about my age and a guy in a weird Hawaii shirt from the twenty first century.

"alright start ta'kin" said the Buck look alike.

'were do I begin' I thought.

"okay then looks like I'll put a bullet in your friends head" said the Buck look alike in a bored voice as he started to leave.

"wait" I said my voice barley above a whisper. "I'll tell you as much as I can" I said. He gave me a nod "have any of you ever heard of the Covenant" I started.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 21 Time: 1900

James

Damn that is the longest conversation I have had since the incident at _New Jerusalem_. I told them my name, rank, and told them everything. For the first hour I told them about the war leaving out all of the classified parts. They were both shock and appalled at the fact that billions of people died in the war against the covenant. The second hour was full of questions and speculation then believing for the most part. Then the last hour was full of talking about how there was two earths and aliens but we decided to leave it undecided. I also said that we were on a recon mission when I went planet side with my squad to check it out. I also told him that we were attacked and that I lost contact with my ship. I also had to tell him why I kept calling the buck look alike which I learned his name was Malcom, sir and Buck. They let me see if Mickey was okay since I was a higher rank it was my job to get him home in one piece since I was his commanding officer after Buck was killed/taken. I hope he isn't dead though. I was being showed to my new room by the first mate Zoe that was her name. The room was small a bed, sink and a chest at the foot of the bed to put my things in. She left me their, I sighed as I took of my armor and weapons and put them in the chest. I went over to the sink to wash my face. Looks like I'll have to sleep in the gray t-shirt and black shorts I have been wearing all day running in my armor in ninety degree tempter just great. I lied down in the small bed and sighed 'this has been a long day' I thought before I let the blackness over take me.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 29 Time 0800

James

It's been a long time since I lost contact with the _Say My Name. _I tried to get in contact with the ship, but all I got was static. I don't know how the Alliance got the drop on us but they did. Their was no wreckage were the _Say My Name _was stationed over the planet. They either got away or were captured by the Alliance most likely they got away though, because these locales may have fire power but they don't a MAC gun. Mickey had regained conscious a week ago. Right now Mickey is working with the mechanic Kaylee she was the one in the jumpsuit she had Brown hair and dark brown eyes. Jayne witch I found out was a mercenary has dark brown hair and eyes with a light beard. He doesn't trust us but I was told by the pilot….Wash they called him that Jayne just doesn't like new people. Wash was the ship's pilot and had blue eyes and blonde hair he was the joker on the ship. Then there was Simon he was the doctor he had dark brown eyes and black hair, he also had a crazy sister that I learned that the government messed with her mind anyway she brown eyes and brown hair. Then there was the Preacher he was African-American in his older years about sixty always giving good advice. Today I was in the cargo bay cleaning my M7 I just finished doing my daily sixty push-ups and hundred sit-ups. I heard someone coming down the stairs I looked over and saw Zoe. She was in her early thirties with black hair and brown eyes. She had fought in the unification war with the Captain.

"we'll be landing on Persephone the crew will be allowed to leave the ship…don't wear your armor we don't want to draw attention" she said as she walked away. I just finished cleaning my gun I looked down the sights. I pulled the trigger and was rewarded with a _click_. 'good' I thought before heading back to my room.

Year: 2555 Month: June Day: 29 Time: 0937

James

"there is no way that I'll wear that" said Zoe shacking her head at her husband who was holding up a dress. Right now The Capitan was talking to a old friend about a job. Everyone else is just hanging around the market district. Mickey, Simon, and Kaylee were talking about something I couldn't hear over the sound of people bargaining prices. Jayne was talking to the Preacher about guns…the Preacher was shacking his head smiling at Jayne enthusiasm as he talked about his favorite guns. I was leaning on a wall feeling exposed without my armor. I was wearing a white button down shirt and brown pants that the captain let me barrow. 'how the hell will I find Dutch, Romeo and hopefully Buck' at the thought of my lost squad members it surfaced memories that are better left buried.

[flashback] Year: 2553 Month: April :Day: 6 Time: 1553

James.

'Shit' I thought running and diving into a foxhole as a plasma grenade went of were I was once standing. I stood up and emptied the clip from my MA5B into a very unfortunate Elite.

"I NEED SUPPRESSING FIRE" yelled my Sergeant. I ducked down as plasma shot over my head. I jammed in a new clip into my Assault Rifle.

"SUPPRESSING" I yelled back firing into the hordes of covenant that were starting to over whelm us. It's been three days of this shit, our squad was told to hold the line no matter what the cost. "well it better have been worth it" I muttered to myself going to put another clip in my Assault Rifle when I discovered I had no ammo. "shit" I muttered drawing my M6D-Magnum from its holster. We were positioned on a ridge overlooking a valley outside of _New Jerusalem _we were the reinforcements for a platoon. Something slip into my foxhole I was about to shot it when I discovered it was my friend John.

"shit I come in peace man" he said with a grin on his face.

"shut up" I said standing up and firing of a few rounds into the covenant that were falling back. I sat back down in the foxhole getting comfortable.

"so what's up" he said before taking a sip from his canteen.

"oh nothing just almost getting my ass shot of by aliens" I said sarcastically. "who's left" I said.

"the doc and a few other people I don't know" he said taking another sip from his canteen.

"what about the Sergeant I heard him a minute ago" I asked.

"he was hit getting out of his foxhole" John said putting away his canteen. I sighed this was my third unit this month.

"do you have any Assault Rifle ammo" I asked.

"I came here hoping you would" he said while laughing.

"hear they come" yelled one of the marines after he said that there was more plasma fire.

"well here we go" said John taking out his SRS99 also known as a sniper rifle.

[flashback] Year: 2553 Month: April Day: 6 Time: 1845

We've been fighting for hours almost everyone was dead. Right now the only Covenant that were left were two brutes I only had one clip on my pistol so I drew my combat knife using my left hand. I reversed the knife so the blade was facing my left. I heard movement I stood up and saw a brute run up to the last marine and grabbed the marine and crush his skull with one hand. Now there was only me and John left against two brutes. 'I'm dead I'm so dead' I thought to myself. I jumped out of my foxhole and charged the brute with a savage battle cry "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" the brute turned towards me. While I was charging I emptied my clip into the brutes chest. I was ten yards away from the brute I had ran out of ammo for my pistol so just threw it to the side. I switched my knife to my right hand but in the same piston. It let out a beastly roar before charging. I tried to take a swipe at it but it back handed my away with enough force to send me flying twelve feet. Through my blurry vision I saw the brute coming towards me. I looked to my left and saw my knife only three feet away. I started to crawl toward it but the brute picked me up by my neck and started to strangle me. My vision was fading I knew I would die soon …. but then the brutes head exploded in a mess of alien blood and bone most of it ended up on my face. The brute collapsed to the ground bringing me with it. I looked up to see John sprinting towards me with his sniper rifle.

"you okay man" he asked me.

"I was … almost …. strangled … by ….. a … SPACE MONKEY HOW DO YOU THINK I AM" I said between gasps yelling at the end. He stared at me for awhile before laughing. "lets get out of here" I growled at him before I went and retrieved my knife….was their something I forgot. I turned around to find john on the ground with plasma burns on all over his back. To revile a brute holding a plasma rifle. "nooo" I yelled as I ran at the brute at the last second I jumped on him and repeatedly jammed my knife until his face was nothing more then a puddle of blood and skull fragments.

"_carlie one come in carlie one you are to fall back to New Jerusalem" _said a voice coming from a foxhole. I went to the foxhole and saw a radio. I didn't care I went around collecting Dog Tag's for the next three hours. When I finished I sat down on the ridge. I fell asleep from wounds, fatigue, loss, it all came crashing down on me. The next day I was air lifted out and transferred to Buck's squad.

Year: 2555 Month: June :Day: 29 Time: 0951

James

"rookie come on were going back to the ship" I looked up and saw Zoe starring at me. I just nodded and started to follow her back to the ship. As I was walking back to the ship it started raining. Everyone kept walking I stopped and looked up at the dark sky and smiled as I felt the rain hit my face. After a few minutes I ran back to the ship.

**(A/N I hope you liked the chapter. It difficult trying to come up with what happened in New Jerusalem. Also can you please review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity

Chapter Six: Old Friends.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 5 Time: 0642

Mal.

'why do I always get the crazy ones' I thought to myself as I walked into the cargo hold. I don't really believe this whole "coming from another universe" thing but as long as they don't shoot me in the back I'm good. The quite one what's his name….James seems to be in charge of the two. Then there's the other one Mickey the explosives expert. I don't know much about them but they are definitely military. It's the way they carry themselves…..and there tech. The only reason I believe that from another universe _tzao gao _is the fact that I've never seen Alliance soldiers wearing that kind of equipment. The job we got was simple, transport some illegal medical supplies. We turn over the supplies to Jacob and his boy's on Whitefall. Jacob is a misguided kid he's only twenty one and he's leading a group of Independence supporters. Sometimes we deal with him, transporting supplies ranging from gun's to food. Hell even tried to convince me to transport a roller. We just arrived at Whitefall two hours ago and I'm going into the cargo hold to get the cargo ready. I walk down the cat walk to see Alex doing push-ups and is listening to some sort of music device. He seems to notice me and jumps up and solutes me I chuckle at this. He gives me a weird look.

"I ain't no soldier no more saluting on my ship got it" I said.

"yes sir" he says lowering his hand and dropping to the ground to continue his push-ups. I walk over to the storage section and pull the panel off revealing the cargo.

"hey rookie get over here" yell over my shoulder he walk's over and help's me drag the cargo into the center of the cargo hold after he walk's away. I looked over my shoulder and saw rookie walking into the a corner of the room were Mickey was sleeping. He looked at Mickey for a few seconds before running up the cat walk and disappearing. I just gave a shrug before going back to checking the cargo. A few minutes later rookie came back down the catwalk with a buck of water. I watched as he threw the water at Mickey. When the water hit Mickey he jumped up and yelled at rookie.

"what the hell man" he shouted at rookie.

"if you would have woke up at regulation time I wouldn't have had to do that" he said calmly.

"well still you could have at least just punched me like you use to" Mickey replied rookie shrugged and walked back up the cat walk.

"I hate him" Mickey mumbled as he threw the wet blanket on the ground and tried to go back to sleep. All of a sudden more water fell from the cat walk above Mickey. I looked up to see rookie there with a empty bucket smiling.

"oh for fucks sake I'm up" yelled Mickey getting off the bed.

"what a strange group of people" I mumbled to myself.

Year: 2555 Month: July :Day: 5 Time: 0951

James.

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe were standing around the cargo. Simon is in the med bay Wash is at the bridge. Kaylee and River are in the engine room. Preacher was in his room reading his bible. Mickey and I are on the cat walk in full armor with our respective weapons. Even if these people are friends of the Captain it's good to be prepared. The Doors open and five people enter two people on each side flanking the leader of the group. The leader was in his early twenty's Black hair and black eyes. He had one pistol on each thigh and a old fashion M16 slung over his back. Him and Mal glare at each other for a few seconds.

"Mal" he said in a threatening voice.

"Jacob" replied Mal in an equally threatening voice. I tightened the grip on my M7. It looked like they were about to kill each other before they both smile. They both walk forward and shake hands.

"so I see you still got the same old crew" said the New guy.

"well they pull there weight so I ain't complaining Jacob" said Mal.

"I see you have the goods" said Jacob.

"there all in one piece" said Mal walking over to the goods with Jacob fallowing.

"so were's my payment" asked Mal.

"hold on" Jacob replied as one of his men though him a bag.

"thank you" said Mal to Jacob as handed over the bag. Jacob pulled out a knife and went over to the stack of creates. He pulled off the top of one the creates to revel ten M16's like the one he had.

"what the hell" said Mal.

"you can't start a war with shotguns and pistols Mal" said Jacob.

"I was told we were to be transport'in medical supplies" said Mal.

"you were half of the creates are medical supplies" said Jacob calmly.

"you want to start another war" said Mal furiously and I didn't even have to look at Zoe to see she was pissed.

"the movement is on the verge of going open we needed the Guns Mal" said Jacob. Mal was about to reply but was interrupted by Wash.

"Captain we got ships inbound ETA two minutes …..Alliance stealth systems like noth'an I ever seen before" said Wash in a panicky voice.

"Sir to late to store the goods" said Zoe the Captain looked thoughtful for a second before looking up at me and Mickey.

"rookie, Mickey get down here now" yelled the Captain. I hooked up too my zip line and started to repeal down from the cat walk. It took me and Mickey about two seconds to get down. I my way of thinking if your going to make a first impression it mite as well be a good one. The look on Jacobs face was priceless. Well in his defense we were in full armor and helmets.

"were, what, how" Jacob started to mutter before Mal cute him off.

"rookie I need you and Mickey to take Jacobs men and get to high ground NOW" he yelled. I nodded and ran out of the ship as fast as I could with Mickey right on my heels. Jacobs men took a second to think before they sprinted after me and Mickey. I looked around and saw we landed in some sort of plains to my left there was a tree line about twenty yards away. I looked to my Right and saw a hill around thirty yards away. I ran towards the trees with everyone right behind me. Just as we reach the tree line a Alliance drop ship flew overhead and landed in front of _Serenity_. Ten men walked out of the drop ship five of them disappearing into _Serenity. _We sat there for Six minutes before there was gun fire. I looked over to see Mickey and tapped his helmet. He looked over at me and I gestured to his M19 SSM Rocket Lutcher on his back. He nod's in understanding as he takes it off his back.

"what in de hell are you do'in" said one of Jacobs men with a thick accent.

"have you ever seen what a M19 can do to a drop ship" Mickey said with an overly excitedly voice.

"what de hell did you just say" said the guy with confusion in his voice. Mickey stood up pointed his rocket and the unmistaken sound of the tracking unit coming alive _beep beep beepbeepbeep beeeeeeeeeeep._

"I got a lock" said Mickey.

"fire" I replied Mickey fired I saw the rocket as it speed towards the drop ship at the last second the drop ship pulls up. The missile misses the drop ship….or so they thought after two seconds after the missile missed it swung back around a struck the drop ship and pierced the haul. I brought my M7 to bare and saw all of Jacobs people grabbing there respective weapons. I grabbed a smoke grenade from my belt. I saw Mickey do the same, I held up three fingers and slowly put them down. Three…two…one I threw the grenade as fare as I could. Then started sprinting across the clearing towards the _Serenity. _Mickey was on my left and Jacobs men were running three feet behind us. Four Alliance men dug in behind cover of the downed drop ship and started shooting. I saw one of Jacobs men fall I started to return fire peppering the Alliance position. Another one of Jacobs men fall, were only five yards away from there position. I leap over there rampart tackling one of them to the ground. He reaches for his gun I grab my M7 and fire a five shot burst into his chest killing him. I look to my left and see Mickey emptying his clip into a unlucky Alliance soldier. I get up and run over to an Alliance soldier wrestling with one of Jacobs men. I kick the soldier and fired two shots into his skull. I looked at the person to see it was the man who asked Mickey about the Rocket Launcher.

"what's our name" I ask.

"Joe" he says with that thick country accent.

"get up" I say before running over to see Mickey finishing the remaining Alliance Soldier. I look around just me, Mickey, and Joe wear's…..I look out in the field to see that the third Jacobs man had been shot two yards from the rampart. I look back to Mickey and Joe giving them a nod which they return. I start running into _Serenity _with them right behind me. We entered the cargo hold of _Serenity _to see five dead Alliance soldiers.

"Mickey check the goods Joe on me!" I said as I started to walk to the med bay. I walk down the hall with Joe right behind me. Jayne was standing by the door with a bandage on his leg.

"now you show up" said Jayne in a angry voice.

"what happened" I asked ignoring his statement.

"the Alliance had the drop on us" replied Jayne. I looked through the observation window and saw Simon treating Jacob. It looked like he had been clipped on the shoulder. Zoe appeared next to me.

"report" she said. "three dead, drop ship out of action, ten Alliance soldiers killed" I replied.

"store the cargo were heading to Athens" she said walking away.

"what's on Athens" asked Mickey.

"the undergrounds head quarters" she said disappearing around a corner.

**(There was more action there so that's good. Also you got to see Rookies leader skills. Review please. This is the last chapter that I'll type for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity

Chapter: Athens

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 7 Time: 0841

James.

When I woke up I threw on my O.D.S.T sorts and shirt and did my morning routine. I was on my way to the cargo bay to clean my M7 when Mal stopped me and pulled me aside.

"we need to talk" he said walking to the bridge. I followed him to the bridge were he leaned against the console.

"alright so when we get to Athens there'll be some rules" he said. "first no armor, and heavy weapons just a pistol will do. Don't draw attention to yourself…..oh and if I catch your buddy making explosives in the kitchen again I'll throw his arse out the air lock is that understood" he said I nodded in a 'yes'. He turned to leave then as if remembering something he turned to me. "also no coming from another universe stuff. I ain't want'en them to think that you're a whack job" he finished I just gave him a nod of understanding. I left the bridge to find Mickey. I entered the cargo bay to find Brook benching with Jayne spotting him. Mickey was sleeping on his cot in the corner. I walked over to his cot and flipped it over. He got up slowly gripping his pillow. He spun around and throw the pillow at me. It struck me in the face he quickly tackled me to the ground and hit me in the face.

"stop waking me up at ungodly hours for no apparent reason" he hissed in my face.

"hay Mickey" I said.

"what" he answered.

"your goanna die" I said playfully as I brut my fist up in a right hook that connected with his check bone. He was thrown to the side by the hit. This gave me enough time to get up and chase after him. He recovered from the hit and got into a defensive stance. I did a faint right hook he fell for it and tried to block it. As he blocked the faint I brought my fist up in a savage left hook. That caught him off guard this gave me enough time to tackle him to the ground and pin his arm's behind his back.

"give up" I said.

"like hell" he replied I started to bend his arm more. "all right I give" he said pain in his voice from me bending his arm. I let go of him and went over my table to clean my weapons. Mickey went back to his bunk and started to make what appeared to be a explosive device.

"didn't you just clean those guns" said Brook breaking my train of thoughts. I just shrugged in reply and continued cleaning my M6. He pulled up a chair and watched me for a few seconds.

"I don't know who you are or were you came from but despite the fact that these people are criminals that steal, smuggle, and robe there good people and if you bring harm to them you will be sorry" he said. By the time he finished his little speech I had finished cleaning my M6. I set down my pistol on the table and looked at Brook in the eye.

"I am thankful for the fact that these people did not hand me over to the Alliance or just leave me in the desert…..but these people are not my people. My people are in god's no were and until I get them back I'll do what I have to" I said looking back at my M7 and continued to work on it.

"son the Alliance has a lot of friends you could some" he said while getting up and walking away.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 7 Time: 1037

James.

We had landed twenty minutes ago I was wearing a borrowed red long sleeve button down shirt brown pants and hiking boots. Mal, Zoe, and Jacob had left to see the underground leaders. That left Mickey, Kaylee, Simon, and Me. Wash, Brook, and Jayne stayed on the ship. We were walking though the shop distract of the city

"where are going to meet Inara" Kaylee asked Simon.

"I think at the dock's" Simon replied.

"who are we meeting" asked Mickey.

"a friend" Kaylee replied as the group turned and started walking towards the docks. Thirty minutes later we were standing in front of a transport ship unloading passengers. Then a women stepped out of the ship. As soon as I saw her I think my heart stopped she had olive skin and sharp facial features long black hair and she was very attractive in the elegant robes she was wearing. The most stunning part about her though was her eyes dark brown that showed kindness and understanding. She was carrying a simple duffle bag. She walked up to us and smiled at Kaylee and Simon.

"Kaylee, Simon its been a long time" she said

"yes it has" Kaylee said as she hugged Inara. After a few seconds Inara broke from the hug. Simon shock her had and welcomed her back. They talked for a few seconds while Mickey and I stood of to the side, She finally noticed us.

"are these passengers" she asked curious.

"these aint no willy dilly passengers" Kaylee said cheerfully. "these are new crew members…that one there is Mickey" she said gesturing to Mickey who shook Inara's hand. "Mickey help's out in the engine room sometimes… and that is James but he likes rookie instead for some reason" at this Mickey chuckled.

"hi" I said as I shook her hand.

"and what do you do" She asked.

"public relations" I answered after I said that everyone laughed but Mickey and I. We just stared at them until they stopped laughing.

"so your one of those people" Inara said smirking.

"yeah guess so" with a smile on my face. I looked into her eyes that looked so peaceful as if all of my worries were washed away. They were so beautiful…

"you can let go now" she said. This broke my train of though and I relished that I was still shacking her hand. I quickly brought my and started scratching the back of my neck nervously. Kaylee smiled at me Mickey laughed and Simon looked at everyone with a confused expression.

"sooo how about lunch" Kaylee said.

"I'm in" replied Mickey.

"lunch sounds lovely" Inara agreed. I nodded a 'yes' we started walking back towards the shopping distract. Kaylee and Inara started to catch up each other missed. When Inara asked where Mickey and I were from I answered "no place you would have heard of". Mickey and Simon talked about what sport's. When Mickey figured out that there was no Football here. Mickey and I were both appalled. We finally arrived at a bar that was ran by the underground. The bar was called 'The Independent Morning' we got a booth in a corner. We all ordered and eat the food was actually good. I had just finished my food when Inara asked.

"so rookie would you like to tell us what it was like growing up were you lived" she asked with a smile on her face. Mickey laughed at that moment I wished that me and Mickey did not grow up together. He continued to tell them every signal story about me and him. From the time I took a nose dive off of a water fall. To the time Mickey and I accidentally blew up the school GYM.

"don't worry no one was hurt when the GYM blew up" Mickey said. The whole group laughed and even I chuckled a little at the memory. I got up and went to the bar to get a drink. I ordered my drink and leaned on the bar. The lower part of my O.D.S.T tattoo was showing. A big smelly and from the look of him drunk man took notice.

"you Alliance" asked in a drunken stupor I shook my head 'no'.

"you think you to good a talk to me" he said anger in his voice. I was about to reply when his fist connected with my face. I felt the cartilage break in my nose. I grabbed my nose in pain giving my attacker a chance to pick me up and throw me into a table. I quickly recovered as he walked over to me. He held up his fist in a sloppy stance. As fast as lightning I brought my right fist up in a savage right hook. My fist connected with his jaw and sent him stumbling. I then ran up and delivered a gab at his throat stunning him. I then delivered a quick kick to his keen cap shattering it. To finish it I grabbed the back of his head with both of my hands and smashed my keen into his face. He fell to the ground unconscious I wiped some blood off of my face.

"are you done yet" Mickey asked I looked around to see everyone gone. I gestured with my hands at the booth we were sitting at. "back at the ship" he answered I nodded and gestured for him to come over. "what? You hurt I could" he was interrupted as I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground gabbing his nose and groaning. "what was that for" he asked. 'you just stood there' I thought walking away.

**(I know it was a long wait but I just got back from vacation so give me a break. Also REVIEW)**


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity

Chapter: Into the howling dark.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day 7 Time: 1641

Mal.

'This isn't good' I thought walking back to the ship. Not only that _hwan dan _not listen to me. They still want there war no matter what I said . If they want there war that what there goanna get it and there not goanna drag my crew down with them. "wash get the ship ready were leaving" I spoke into my communicator.

"what already" he replied.

"just get the ship ready!" I said my voice full of authority.

"alright just clam down" he replied cutting of the conversation.

"sir, where are we going" Zoe said walking on my right.

"as far away from here as possible" I said picking up the pace into a fast walk.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 7 Time: 1724

James.

"rookie hay you listening to me" said Mickey as we walked into the cargo bay of _Serenity_.

"there is no way the Hawks would defeat the Wolfe's" I said on our way back we started talking about the Football teams on Luna.

"yeah whatever man" he said walking over to his cot. I went to the consol for the inter com.

"wash were on" I said.

"got it everyone is up here waiting for Mal" he replied.

"alright me and Mickey will wait here until he gets here" I said. Then I went to sit at my table. I pulled out my i-touch25 put in my earphones and hit shuffle. Some older music started playing from the 21st century. I could never stand modern music it had no emotion in it. I looked at the song to see it was by Linkin Park. They were a very old band but they were good. I sat back and listened to the music.

**I close both locks below the window**

**I close both blinds and turn away.**

**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**

**Sometimes good byes the only way.**

**And the sun will set for you**

**The sun will set for you.**

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in gray.**

**And the sun will set for you.**

**In cards and flowers on your window.**

**Your friends all plead you to stay.**

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**

**Sometimes good byes the only way.**

**And the sun will set for you**

**The sun will set for you.**

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in gray.**

**And the sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in gray.**

**And the sun will set for you.**

Just then Jacob entered the cargo hold with about sixteen other people. They were all sporting shotguns and assault rifles. 'This can't be good' I thought putting away the i-touch.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 7 Time: 1802

Mal.

I walked into the cargo hold and closed the door.

"Zoe get your husband to start the ship and get us of this rock" I said.

"I think that mite be a problem sir" she said looking up at the catwalk's. I fallowed her gaze and saw six men armed with assault rifles. I grabbed my gun and started to aim at them when a voice stopped me.

"Mal we just want to talk" Jacob said coming out from a corner with two other people carrying shotguns.

"where are my crew" I said.

"there okay" he replied.

"alright what do you want to talk about" I said calmly.

"it's a simple job and the underground would make it worth your wild" Jacob said.

"ok I'm listening" I said. Just then Mickey and rookie came through the door with pistols drawn.

"how'd you escape and where's barn's and frank" Jacob asked.

"you have really bad security" was all that Mickey said.

"anyway back to the job details" I said

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 10 :time: 0800

James.

'I hate this' I thought as the underground soldier that was next to me started to snore. The job was simple the alliance had a convoy of weapons and supplies heading to one of their bases on Athens. I took of my helmet and rubbed my head were Mal had pistol whipped me for sleeping during the briefing. Right now I was sitting down and leaning my back against a tree. There was about twenty underground soldiers with a verity of weapons. Mal brought Zoe, Jayne, Mickey, and I. Since this was a actually honest to god fight I decided that Mickey and I should wear full armor. I checked the magazine in my M7 again to see that it was full.

"here they come get ready" I heard Jacob yell/whisper. I elbowed the soldier next to me.

"huh what the hell" he mumbled tiredly. I pointed down the road at the approaching convoy. He quickly got out his M16 and moved to some waist high grass. He went prone to avoid detection I quickly joined him on his left. The road that the convoy was traveling on cut through a large forest. I looked down the sight of my M7 focusing on the fast approaching convoy. Mal had set us up in A classic ambush tactic. Half of our forces on either side of the road where the convoy was traveling on. With explosives at the front of the convoy and the at the back. As the first truck drove on top of the front explosives Mickey hit the detonator exploding the truck. Shortly after he hit the second detonator causing the last truck to explode trapping the convoy. The divers got out of the trucks with pistols and shotguns. Then all hell broke loose as everyone opened up on the drivers. It was over in seconds the drivers didn't stand a chance. Underground soldiers started to looting the trucks for weapons. I walked up to see Mal staring at a truck. I tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and looked at me. I gave a gesture saying 'what's wrong'.

"this is too easy…its not like the alliance to let a arms convoy go undefended on a planet like this" he said. As I started to walk away I heard the unmistakable sound of a drop ship. Everyone must have heard it to because they started to take what they could. I saw a drop ship come into view and start to bombard the convoy with missiles and chain gun fire. Trucks blew up and men were torn to pieces. A few of the men started to fire at the drop ship. I started to run through the chaos looking for anyone I recognized. Dirt flung up onto my armor as I ran I couldn't help but think about the war. I saw Jayne and Zoe running towards the Mal. As I ran by them Zoe grabbed my shoulder.

"where are you going we have to get out of here" she said.

"I'm not leaving Mickey" I answered and started to run again. I saw men fall left and right as I ran. A missile exploded next to me sending me into the side of a destroyed truck. The wind was knocked out of me. I sat there for a second trying to catch my breath. I got up and continued to run trying to find Mickey in this chaos of explosions. I was loosing hope then I saw him a few feet away with two other men shooting at the drop ship. I was about to shout at him when a missile exploded in front of him. Dirt was flung everywhere and when my vision cleared Mickey and the men were gone.

"nnooooooooo" I yelled 'he can't be gone no it's not possible' I thought. I felt a pear of hands wrapping around me and trying to pull me away. I struggled trying to get to Mickey 'he's not dead' I thought.

"NO LET GO YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I furiously punched the person grabbing me. Then out of nowhere a keen connected with my stomach. Once again the wind was knocked out of me. The same person that was grabbing me ripped my helmet off. All of a sudden Mal was looking at me.

"get your shit together soldier you hear me!" he yelled at me. I was in a daze looking off into the distance. Mal slapped me across the face and looked me in the eye.

"you with me" he yelled . I nodded my head half heartedly and grabbed my helmet then got up. We started running toward the front of the convoy. Missile and chain gun fire chased us all the way to the front of the convoy. When we got there Zoe, Jayne, Jacob, and a few other underground soldiers were in a flat bed truck. Me and Mal hopped in and the truck took off.

"where's Mickey" Zoe asked looking at buck. At that statement everyone in the truck looked at Mal and I. I bent over and put my head in my hands and silently cried.

"he didn't make it" Mal said mournfully at that statement everyone looked mournful.

**( As always I hopped you guys enjoyed it. If I made any errors please tell me. I also want to inform you that this story will go under a short rewrite. The reason is that I fond out that the rookie from halo 3 odst first name starts with J and his second name starts with D so Alex is going to get a name change. I will wait two days before changing his name so everyone that is reading this story gets the warning also REVIEW.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity

Chapter: The Independent Morning.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 8 Time: 0132

Mal.

'It can't be morning yet' I thought. As I got up and went over to my communicator that was beeping signaling I had a hale.

"This is Captain Reynolds" I said tiredly into the communicator. A second later a man in his early forties came on the screen. He had brown hair and blue eyes and a rough look to him.

"Finally you picked up its Jorge the bar tender at the Independent Moring" he said with an equally rough voice.

"just state your biasness" I said a bit irritated that I was woken up at this hour.

"Listen I got one of your crew down here he's been drink'n for the past few hours and finally passed out now can you pick him up" said Jorge.

"I'll be right over" I sighed and cut the connection. I grabbed my coat and pistol and left my room.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 8 Time: 0912

James.

'shit' I thought as I griped my head. 'What the hell happened last night'? I pulled off the covers of my bed to see I was in the borrowed clothes. I need to go shopping I thought. I looked at my clock on the bedside table. 'I slept in well I guess Mickey gets his wish'. That's when it hit me Mickey was dead. I felt pain, loss anger, and then failure 'how did I let this happen' I thought. I can't do this Mickeys gone Buck and the rest of the squad is missing. I felt alone for the first time in a while I felt truly alone. No one's coming for me there's no back up. I'm it I'm all that Buck, Dutch and Romeo have. I put on my under suit and packed my armor and weapons in two duffle bags and slung them over my shoulders. I walked into the kitchen area of _Serenity_. The crew were eating breakfast and talking. After a little while they finally noticed me.

"Going somewhere" asked Mal.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but its time I moved on" I said.

"Finally someone ain't asking to stay" Jayne said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay, but where will you go" asked Mal.

"I thought maybe Jacob would give me a job" Mal just nodded.

"I cleared out my belongings and left the borrowed cloths on the bed" I said.

"Alright let me walk you out" Mal said. I gave him a confused face he never walk's anyone out.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 8 Time: 0832

Everyone was gathered in the cargo bay saying goodbye and wishing me luck.

"Be careful out there my son" said Brook.

"Good luck" said Simon awkwardly.

"I'm truly sorry about Mickey and, I wish you good luck" said Kaylee. She also went on about not getting on curtain ships with curtain engines.

"I wish you the best" said Inara kindly. I no longer saw her as someone I was attracted to. I saw her as a friend that would be there for me in a time of crisis. Zoe gave me an encouraging nod. Jayne grunted and Wash wished me luck.

"So you're going to get a job from Jacob" Mal said. I gave I'm a nod in return.

"Well me and the crew got a job so were heading out" he said. "Listen watch yourself out there this veres ain't a mite to friendly yu hear" he said. I nodded again understanding what he said. He then did something I didn't expect he gave me a bag of money.

"It ain't much but I'll get you started" he said. Then he turned around and started back for _Serenity_.

"I can't accept this" I said.

"just think of it as a gift from one soldier to another" Mal said over his shoulder still walking away.

"Sir!" I said loudly. He turned around and stared at me I snap to attention. He saluted me and went inside of _Serenity_ and closed the door. I stood at attention until _Serenity _was way out of sight. I sighed to myself 'there's no reinforcements coming it's just you' I thought. I turned and left for The Independent Morning.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 8 Time: 0939

James.

I walked into the bar and saw that it was mostly empty. The bar tender shot me a death glare. I wonder what that was about I just shrugged it off. I saw to my luck Jacob sitting at a table downing a shot of whisky in the corner of the bar. I walked up to him and took a seat across from him. Setting my bags down on the floor

"I'm surprised to see you here after what happened" he said not even looking up from his glass.

"Captain Reynolds left" I said ignoring his statement.

"and you stayed why?" he asked this time looking at me.

"I what a job" I asked.

"you had a job with Mal why did you come to me" he asked.

"I have friends that the Alliance have captive" I said.

"I see you want to work for me so you could get information on your missing friends" he said I nodded my head 'yes'. He then stood up and I followed suit.

"then welcome to the underground" he said with his hand outstretched. I shook his hand and I finally was one my way to rescuing my squad.

"alright now follow me" he said throwing some money on the table and leaving. I picked up my bags and followed him.

Year: 2555 Month: July Day: 8 Time: 1721

James.

Jacob led me to a warehouse near the docks. He walked up to steel reinforced door and knocked on it. Someone on the other side of the door looked through an eye hole. Then the door opened and reveled a man about my age with an Mp5 slung over one shoulder. Jacob walked through the door and I followed. We walked down a long hallway and turned left. We entered a square lounge area with about six people in it. One of them was a man around forty five years old sitting at a table going over maps. He had brown hair and midnight black eyes. Then next guy was around twenty three. He was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there were three men playing a card game. The first one was around thirty like the rest of the men playing the card game. He had brown hair and blue eyes along with a rough look to him. The next one had green eyes and black hair. The last one had red hair and gray eyes. The last person in the room was a girl working on a radio. She like the guy at the card table had red hair and gray eyes.

"hello everyone" Jacob said with a smile on his face. They all looked up at him then looked at me. They all gave me a weird look 'ohh I'm in my under suit' I thought.

"who's the F.N.G" asked The guy that had brown hair and blue eyes.

"he's are newest member Rick and he's now in your squad" said Jacob with a smile on his face. They all groaned at that 'man I'm just feeling overwhelmed with love' I thought sarcastically.

"what's his skill set" asked the guy with green eyes and black hair.

"he's a jack of all traits and before I continue lets introduce our self's" Jacob said "that's Rick squad leader" Jacob said pointing to the guy with Brown hair and blue eyes. "that's AJ squad scout" Jacob said pointing at the guy with green eyes and black hair. "over there is Robert squad sniper" he said pointing to the guy with blonde hair and Blue eyes. "that's Sam he handles the explosives" Jacob said pointing to the guy with gray eyes and red hair. "that's John he's the base leader and planes the ops" Jacob gestured to the forty year old. "and finally there's Abby over their" said Jacob gesturing to the girl. "she's the radio/pilot" he continued. "now that you know each other I'll leave" Jacob said leaving. Then an awkward silence settled in.

"well I'll show you to your room" said John getting up and heading for a door at the back of the room. I followed him and the door lead to a long hallway with at least sixteen doors lining the wall. There was also a door at the end of the hall way. John led me to a door on the right side of the hallway. He opened the door and went inside and I followed him. Inside the room there was a bed with a bed side table on one side. There was also a closet and a door that led to a bath room. "we meet in the morning at 0700 in the lounge area so be there" said John as he left. I opened the closet and put my bags in it. I sighed and got dressed in my O.D.S.T shorts and shirt. I turned off the light and lay down in my bed and went to sleep.

**(I hope you all liked it and don't worry this isn't the last well see of Mal and his crew. Also I need a last name for the Rookie people so REVIEW.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Serenity.

Chapter: The Morning After.

Year: 255 Month: July Day: 9 Time: 0618

James.

'67….68…69…70…71….72….73...74…75...76….77….78…79..80' I counted in my head as I finished my push-ups. I was awoken about an hour ago. The nightmares never go away from the war to the death of Mickey I relive them every night. I got up and went over to my duffle bag and grabbed my O.D.S.T shirt. 'I definitely need to get some cloths' I thought putting the shirt over my head. Sleeping in my O.D.S.T gym cloths every night then wearing them out in public just won't work. I walked out of my room and looking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was that door. 'I got time' I thought walking toward the door. I opened the door to find a hanger. There were six shuttles and two drop ships. How the underground could afford this I don't know. I looked off to the right to see another door. I walked over to it and heard music pouring from it. I opened the door and walked in. I saw Robert cleaning a bolt action rifle. There was some form of rap blearing. There were about a hundred weapons ranging from rocket launchers to pistols lining the walls. I cleared my throat loudly he looked up from his work. He turned around and turned off the music. He sat on the table he was cleaning his rifle on and looked at me.

"alright let's hear it" he said gesturing to me.

"hear what" I asked.

"ohh lest see how about 'why don't you turn that shit off' or how about 'that ain't real music' I Can go on for hours" said Robert.

"no I don't actually listen to country" I said.

"oh finally someone how doesn't just listen to country all day long" he said. "so what brings you down here" he asked going back to cleaning the rifle.

"just looking around" I answer then I thought 'I am running low on ammo on my M7'. "actually I need a weapon" I asked. He looked up at me then smiled.

"then you came to the right place" he said with a smile on his face. "so are you a Sniper, CQC, Rifleman, or Explosives Expert" He said.

"I'll take a Sniper and a Rifle" I said. He raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head.

"ok come over here" he said as he lead me to a section of the wall that held Sniper Rifles. He picked up a bolt action rifle with a scope. I felt the weight and looked down the sights. 'no' I thought as I handed him the rifle. He sighed and went back and picked up an M21. He handed it to me I felt the weight. Almost right and I almost said 'yes' but something caught my eye. I handed him the rifle back and went over to a crate. It had Alliance written all over it. Robert came up next to me. "one of the only weapons that we actually got from the Alliance convoy" Robert said mournfully. The memories came back, but I shut them down. "you on that raid weren't you" he asked, I didn't answer. I opened the crate and saw a Sniper rifle that looked like a cross between a M21 and a Bolt action rifle. I took and felt the weight just right. It had the basic layout of a M21 but with a bolt action reload. I looked on the side and saw MSR. **(A/N look up sniper rifle online it's from Modern warfare three but was to cool in my opinion to not use ) **"well I guess judging from the way you've been staring at that rifle you like it" came Robert reply around a newly lit cigarette. I just nodded my head 'yes'. "well leave it here and I'll tell the boss you want it" he said . I grabbed an G36C **(also a modern warfare weapon)** it was old but affective. I nodded my head thanked him and left. As I was leaving Robert stopped me. "what does O.D.S.T mean? Is it like some kind of gang" he asked innocently. I just left ignoring the question heading for my room. As I left the armory I saw Abby working on a shuttle with another man that wasn't at the meeting. I walked by over hearing there conversation.

"no you idiot I need the blow torch!" yelled Abby at the other man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. "yes that's it Will know your listening" she said. I saw Will rolling his eyes at her words. I got to my room and found a white button down and a pair of brown pants. There was also black hiking boots and a brown leather jacket. There was a note attached to the cloths. 'so you don't stick out to much from Rick' said the note. I shrugged and put on the clothes. After I put my guns in my closet I head for the meeting. When I got there everyone was there including Will. John then stepped up and the room fell silent.

"alright people this is it the orders finally came in…were striking back at the Alliance" He said. Robert, Will, Sam, and Abby whooped and hollered. John raised his hand to silence them. "we're going to be hitting this facility" he said as the lights went off and a projector plastered an image of the facility against the wall. "the objective is to destroy the facility at all cost" he continued. "Rick you'll be leading Sam and AJ in Abby's shuttle" he said. Then the image focused on a ventilation shaft. "your team call sign Red team will breach the facility here" John pointed at the Ventilation shaft. "Blue team which will consist of Robert, Abby, and the rookie will be led by Robert will take over watch at this position" said John pointing at a mountain overlooking the facility. "you will be dropped off by our pilot Will" he said. "when Red team has planted the charges here" said John pointing to the storage area of the facility. "after the charges are in place Red team will pull back to the extraction point here" John said points at a small hill about three miles from the facility. "blue team you will be extracted by shuttle at this point" he said gesturing to a location about a mile from the over watch location. "are there any questions" he said looking at all of us.

"what's the opposition" asked AJ.

"security guards mostly but there may be some troopers" responded John.

"what's the armament" I asked.

"pistols and shotguns" said John. I nodded 'in a perfect world this would be a clean op' I thought.

**(I know short chapter but next chapter is going to be full of action. I need a last name for James (the rookie) remember it has to start with D. P.S. REVIEW**


End file.
